


Just One More Inch

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU) [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Adventures, Drabble, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Height Differences, Humor, Short & Sweet, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perils of being short in a tall person's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Inch

\--1986--

"Becky, you can't blame yourself for Mac getting hurt."  
  
"But it _was_ my fault, Pete! If I hadn't been reaching for that bowl on the top shelf- I mean, how was I to know he was right behind to catch me when I fell?"  
  
The door to the emergency room opened and a nurse came out with MacGyver- on crutches.  
  
"Oh Unc, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. The doc says the ankle's not broken, only sprained." He smiled down at his niece. "You know what? Next time we go shopping, we're getting you a stepstool."


End file.
